Merah
by SheraYuki
Summary: Merah darah yang berbau amis. Merah api yang membara. Dan merah api kemarahan yang dinyalakan paksa. Keinginanmu adalah kutukan. [SasuNaru, Sho-ai, AU] #NightSunHalloween


.

.

.

* * *

Merah © SheraYuki

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T (Teen) /uh, I guess #digampar/

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, SasuNaru, typo, genre gak jelas, dan apa itu IC—Shera gak kenal/HA/.

Didedikasikan untuk event NightSunHalloween. #NightSunHalloween

Summary: Merah darah yang berbau amis. Merah api yang membara. Dan merah api kemarahan yang dinyalakan paksa. Keinginanmu adalah kutukan. [SasuNaru, Sho-ai, AU] #NightSunHalloween

.

.

.

* * *

Ada sebuah mimpi yang selalu berkesan bagi paginya.

Selalu diawali oleh sebuah keheningan yang mencekam. Di mana desir dedaunan dan bunyi jangkrik menggema dalam pendengaran. Kemudian, latar berganti cepat. Bagai buku cerita anak yang melompati halaman kedua menjadi dua puluh. Keadaan berubah sepenuhnya. Berputar bagai roda yang berjalan di atas bebatuan kerikil.

Pertama, hentakan kaki. Sebuah obor api yang saling bersahutan dengan teriakan (makian) pembawanya.

" _Bocah,"_ makian itu dialamatkan untuk anak laki-laki yang membentang lebar tangannya dihadapan satu orang lagi yang jatuh terduduk, bersujud pada tanah. Menangis. Merintih. Meraung. _"–serahkan penyihir itu! Biar kami membakarnya! Dia hanyalah kutukan bagi tempat ini!_ _ **"**_

Lakonmu sangat tak berguna. **Ya**. Kaulah bocah yang terduduk itu. Kaulah yang **bersujud** , **menangis** , dan **meraung** itu.

Di hadapan kedua netra sebiru langit, kau melihatnya tenggelam di dalam lautan api merah. Kau menangis, tapi bukan bening yang menghalangi matamu. Tapi, merah darah. Kau meraung lagi. Merah orange api, bercampur dengan hitamnya malam. kau tergugu. Hingga semuanya menjadi **gelap.**

Dan mimpi itu **berakhir.**

.

.

.

* * *

(Malam Halloween selalu diidentikan sebagai saat di mana para arwah bisa pergi ke Dunia manusia, dan untuk menghalangi hal tersebut maka perayaan itu diadakan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua jiwa yang terpisah, akibat sebuah kutukan? Akankah mereka dapat bertemu pada malam itu? Bahkan meskipun hanya untuk satu malam?)

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah selebaran mengudara diterbangkan angin. Berkelok, hingga akhirnya terjatuh tepat di wajah pemakai jalan trotoar. Alis kuning menukik, berkerut. Ia baru saja akan mencak-mencak marah, namun atensinya sudah terlanjur dialihkan oleh sederet kata di penghujung kertas selebaran tersebut.

 **Halloween Party**

 **Kau yang bisa melihat tulisan ini adalah orang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Datanglah, dan lihat, apakah kau bisa mendapatkan kembali ... sesuatu yang berharga itu?**

 **-Sasuke.**

"Huh?" Naruto bergumam. Kentara sekali meragukan maksud harafiah kata-kata di selebaran tersebut. Tapi, lebih dari itu—

(dari seluruh tulisan yang bisa menarik atensi. Mengapa harus ke nama itu?)

—mengapa nama itu harus begitu sama dengan orang yang selalu melindunginya di dalam **mimp** i itu?

.

.

.

* * *

Tepat nanti malam, Halloween akan diadakan. Hiasan-hiasan semacam lentera labu, permen, dan beberapa hiasan lainnya terpajang rapi di seluruh penjuru kota. Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto merasa aneh saat ini. Ia tidak semangat dan enerjik menyambut acara yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Perasaan ini menyesakkan, disertai dengan turunnya bulir lembab dari kedua netra yang berkaca—tanpa ia sadari.

 _Apa ini? Menangis?!_

Bel berbunyi. _**Ding dong!**_ Air mata diusap kasar, Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk memusingkan mengapa ia harus menangis di saat seperti ini. Ia berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di sepanjang jalur lorong berlantai kayu yang terkadang berderit pelan.

Pintu dibuka, Naruto terlalu acuh—dan teledor—untuk mengintip jendala hanya karena ingin mengetahui siapa tamunya.

Tamunya bersetelan formal. Lengkap dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi, dan harum parfum mahal. "Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?" ia berujar datar—tapi entah mengapa matanya mencerminkan sebuah kerinduan besar, ketika tidak sengaja bersitatap dengan dua netra biru milik Naruto.

"Ya, benar," Naruto memaksakan bahasa formal untuk diucap (dan berusaha menahan segala mecam pertanyaan yang menggantung di otaknya saat ini). "ada apa?"

"Bagus." _Apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu?_

Seperkian detik kemudian, Naruto merasakan sebuah cengkraman kuat pada lengannya. Ia diseret oleh orang itu. Dan tak tahu mengapa matanya terasa berat, seakan kesadarannya ditarik perlahan.

"Kau harus ikut pada acara itu, Dobe. Jangan melarikan diri lagi."

Semakin tidak jelas, dan semakin buram. Suara itu bergema pelan.

"Dan jangan menyiksaku lagi,"— _dengan terus-terusan mengganggap mimpi itu sebagai ilusi. Kau mengingkari eksitensiku_.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat kesadarannya mulai terbangun, putih plafon telah berganti menjadi hamparan orange langit senja. Tempat itu berangin. Sepertinya padang rumput. Naruto enggan menoleh ke arah lain untuk sementara, ia terbuai oleh keindahan langit.

"Sudah puas memandang langit?" suara itu ... terdengar asing dan familier di saat yang bersamaan. Kepala ditolehkan ke samping. Bertatapan langsung dengan dua buah onyx yang memandang dalam ke arah matanya.

Berjengit, Naruto tidak jadi protes akan perbuatan orang itu sebelumnya. Tatapan itu ... membuatnya merasa bersalah. Aneh.

"Kau," terbata," mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Terkekeh pelan. laki-laki berambut hitam itu berujar, "Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?"—dan Naruto menyadari kebodohannya saat itu.

"Uh."

Orang itu tersenyum. Seratus persen menghilangkan tensi aneh yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka. "Kujanji ini hanya berlangsung sebentar." Jeda. "Tak akan berlangsung lama."—nada itu terdengar begitu tidak rela, disertai dengan sebuah senyum miris yang mengiringi.

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha bersikap santai sementara semua ketegangan baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak mengerti mengapa ... tapi, ia benar-benar merasa bisa mempercayai laki-laki ini.

"Sasuke ..." bisikan lirih. Netra onyx membola mendengarnya. Bahu Naruto dipegang erat. Risih, Naruto menghempas kedua tangan itu, tapi cengkramannya terlalu erat.

"Bisa kau ulangi?" nada itu benar-benar serius. Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu—"

"Maksudku," suku kata ditekan, "bisa kau ulangi apa yang ucapkan barusan? Nama itu—"

"Sasuke?" Naruto berujar memastikan. "Apakah itu namamu?"

Diam sebentar. "Ya," laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya. "dari mana kau mengetahuinya, huh, Dobe?"

"Hei!" Naruto cemberut. Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Tidak sopan sekali! "Bukankah itu nama yang ada diselebaran, mengapa kau menanyakannya lagi?!"—jawaban yang kurang lengkap, karena sejujurnya nama itu paling sering ia dengar (dan ucapkan) di dalam mimpi.

"Begitu."— _kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, huh? Apa potongan ingatan masa lalumu mulai terkumpul?_

 _ **Dan bolehkah aku berharap ucapanmu—permintaanmu (kutukan itu)—terpatahkan?**_

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka masih berbaring bersisian di atas rerumputan. Tenggelam dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan. Menunggu entah sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai angin berhenti menampar kulit mereka dengan halus? Mungkin hingga orange itu berganti menjadi hitam? Siapa yang tau?

Dan Naruto tidak mengerti bayang-bayang apa yang sedang terlintas di depan matanya saat ini. Bagai film yang bergulir karena terpencet, tidak diharapkan, tapi membuat penasaran.

Di sana Naruto melihatnya, dua anak yang berjalan bersisian dari sudut yang tak bisa terjangkau oleh matanya. Mereka berbicara. Kemudian berlarian dengan girang. Peristiwa itu dipercepat, tak terasa langit sudah menjadi kelabu. Satu per satu tetes air jatuh. Anak kecil—yang mirip Sasuke—berujar, nampaknya menyuruh sahabatnya untuk berhenti bermain. Lucu, anak yang berambut sewarna mentari cemberut, tapi menurut. Mereka berjalan, kembali ke sudut yang tak terjangkau oleh penglihatan.

Hitam malam terganti oleh merah yang membara. Tak terbatas di satu tempat. Terus menjalar, dan berkelana. Dari serabut atap rumah, menuju dinding, kemudian dahan pohon—dan semakin melebar.

" _Mengapa?!"_ Naruto berjengit. Mengapa ... nada itu terasa begitu menyayat? _"Kenapa kalian membunuh Sasuke?!"_

 _ **Duar!**_

Ledakan. Penduduk di sekitar tempat itu berlari pontang-panting bagai semut yang sarangnya menghilang.

Lalu, bibir itu bergerak. Suaranya hilang. Perlahan latar itu memudar. Semakin buram. Tertutup oleh hitam.

Naruto tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Naruto," samar terdengar. Suara itu datang beserta guncangan pada tubuhnya. "Oi ..." cahaya menyeruak masuk. Awalnya hanya bayang-bayang, hingga semakin lama semakin jelas. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tertidur.

"Kita pergi," Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menunjuk langit yang sudah menghitam.

 _Waktu ini semakin menyempit, kau tau? Memandang wajah tidurmu memang menyenangkan. Tapi, tujuan utama pertemuan ini bukan itu._

Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke sini buat apa? Teme!" Mulai kesal diajak keluar tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Naruto menghentakkan kakinya. _Childish_ sekali.

"Ikuti saja. Jangan protes." Sasuke menggenggam jemari itu, dan membawanya (atau menyeretnya?) menuju tempat yang ia maksud. Sebuah hutan. Pohonnya rindang. Dan sangat menyeramkan—sebagai informasi ini sudah malam, dan Naruto masih takut hantu.

"Kaukira kau siapa bisa menggeretku seperti ini?" Naruto protes, tapi tidak digubris. Dan akhirnya diam dengan sendirinya setelah sekian lama didiamkan Sasuke.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati latar yang monoton. Pohon di kanan kiri. Lalu, langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, Naruto memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Tempat ini entah kenapa terasa begitu familier. Rumah itu. Halaman depannya yang hanya berupa tanah setapak. Rimbunnya pepohonan yang mengitarinya.

Naruto mengenalnya. Ia berkali-kali melihat ini dalam mimpinya. Hanya saja, dalam mimpi itu. Tempat ini ... sudah habis terbakar.

Terpaku di tempat. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Berujar lirih. "Kuharap kau bisa menemukannya. Hal berharga yang hilang itu," jeda. Lelaki itu mengalihkan arah pandangannya. " **ingatanmu**."

"Apa maksud—" ucapan itu terpotong lagi, ketika secara tiba-tiba latar tempat ini membuat kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Pandangannya gelap, buram. Lalu, perlahan menjadi lebih jelas, dan Naruto merasa suasana yang berbeda.

Ia bertumpu di atas tanah, dengan tangisan. Tangisan yang tak bisa ia hentikan, karena ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan apapun di saat ini.

Naruto tahu ... ia hanya harus menjadi pelakon peran dengan baik. Memperhatikan setiap detil yang terjadi pada saat ini.

(melihat sambungan dari mimpinya yang senantiasa selalu terpotong. Hal berharga yang hilang, ingatannya.)

Dan ... Sasuke masih tetap melindunginya. Lihat betapa lemahnya dia. Para penduduk desa, memukul Sasuke. Tidak segan, mereka menggunakan sebilah besi. Sasuke terhempas, membentur pohon. Tertatih, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju arah Naruto. Dan sekali lagi kembali menjadi tameng.

Histeris tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi. _**Trang! Crash! Trang!**_ Suara pedang berdenting, robekan pada daerah tangan membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

Jatuh tertunduk, para warga semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Bunuh! Bunuh! Penyihir itu harus dibunuh!_ " Mereka bersorak serempak.

" _Pergi kau, pembawa kutukan! "_ serendah itukah ia?

" _Lihat anak Uchiha-sama—pendeta suci—sudah diracuni oleh penyihir itu! "_

" _Fugaku-sama mempersilahkan kita untuk melakukan apapun kepada anak itu, ia tidak melarang kita untuk membunuhnya!"_

" _Begitukah?"_ Yang lain menanggapi.

Minyak disiramkan, obor dilempar tepat di atasnya. Pelempar menyeringai senang.

"Argh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kurang ajar!" Sasuke memaki, tapi tidak kuasa bergerak. Di belakangnya, Naruto semakin memperat pegangan pada bagian belakang baju Naruto. Badan itu menggetar ketakutan.

" _Lihat mereka marah! Ha!"_ Tawa itu benar-benar seperti iblis. Siapa di sini yang antaganis? Naruto bertanya dalam hati. _Aku yang seorang penyihir, atau kalian—jelmaan para iblis?_

Salah satu warga berjalan mendekat. Ia menyeringai. Mengerikan.

Naruto bertanya lirih, "Sasuke ... apa kita akan mati di sini? Seperti ayah dan ibu dulu—"

(yang tewas dengan kepala terpenggal, dan tubuh menjadi abu.)

"Ssh," ia menghadap Naruto, berbisik menenangkan. "tenang saja kau pasti akan sela—"

"Selamat?! Haha!" tertawa maniak. Pedang yang menusuk tubuh itu ditekan lebih dalam. Darah muncrat, menghiasi wajah Naruto. Dan bajunya. Dan matanya. Dan hatinya.

"Mati sana! Brengsek!" obor di tangan dilempar. Ke sembarang arah. Api menjalar, membakar rumah kecil itu. Dan merambat. Semuanya terhias oleh merah.

Merah darah yang berbau amis. Merah api yang membara. Dan merah api kemarahan yang dinyalakan paksa.

Kepala itu bersandar pada bahunya. Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya, pada leher yang sudah kehilangan rona hangatnya. Bau amis mengudara. Begitu kental.

"Sasuke ..." awalnya hanya gumaman lirih. "Sasuke!"—kemudian berubah menjadi teriakan penuh penderitaan.

" _Mengapa?!"_ Teriakan penuh amarah. _"Kenapa kalian membunuh Sasuke?!"_

Lutut yang tadinya bergetar itu ditegakkan. Kedua iris biru menatap kelam. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Nama itu terus bergema di dalam kepalanya.

Salah satu warga menciut nyalinya. "Se-sebaiknya kita pergi—"

Terlambat. Setelah itu semua benar-benar kacau.

Ledakan besar. Teriakan pilu. Manusia berhamburan, lari pontang-panting menghindari api yang berkobar bersamaan dengan amarah yang terealisasi.

Naruto berujar lirih, dengan kesadaran penuh. "Aku ... penerus terakhir dari garis keturunan penyihir, Namikaze, mengorbankan segala hal yang berharga bagiku. Nyawaku. Tubuhku. Ingatanku. Dan ... tolong, hidupkanlah dia. Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan habis. Seluruh putaran masa lalu itu berhenti di sana. Naruto jatuh bersimpuh, terlalu _shock_ bahkan untuk berkomentar.

Pelukan hangat tiba-tiba menyelimi tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata, Naruto mencoba unuk menikmati itu. Ia bertanya pelan, "Jadi ... selama ini, kau menungguku hingga aku terlahir kembali hanya untuk membuatku mengingat hal itu?"

"Hanya kau bilang," Sasuke mendengus kesal, dan rindu di saat yang sama. "kau tahu ... lebih dari 100 tahun aku berkelana tanpa tujuan. Berkat kutukanmu itu. dan tentunya kau tahu bukan bila syarat itu sudah kembali ke pemiliknya, maka—"

"Maka kau akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Naruto melanjutkan tanpa diminta. Ia membiar dagunya, pipinya, bibirnya dikecup ringan. "Selamat tinggal ... Sasuke."

"Jaa."

 _ **Biarlah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu hanya menjadi masa lalu. Aku tak ingin mengenangnya, tapi hanya dengan itu aku bisa kembali mengingat keberadaanmu. Kau benar ... ingatan ini memang berharga.**_

* * *

Ps: Haiii :''') Selamat yang berhasil baca sampai abis. Iya ini udah END. Haha. /tepar/salah siapa ngerjain satu hari cri/ To be honest ya ... Shera sendiri sejujurnya kurang puas. Apalah ini udah kurang interaksi. Genre ga jelad. Alurnya cepet. Idenya pasaran maka :'( /salah siapa sher/ huks ... Punggung ini tersiksa. Aa pokoknya tulang belakang pada sakit semua. /jangan curhat sher/. Terus hm, makasih buat Annie sama Sao yang udah ngadain event ini.

VIVA SASUNARU! #YHA

Last, Mind to Review?

Shera.

Log out.


End file.
